


Addiction to Fish Sticks

by GlamAngel3766



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Fish Puns, Fish Sticks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766
Summary: This is a terrible fanfic for my dearest internet bestie's birthday.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED





	Addiction to Fish Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/gifts).



> Here's your birthday garbage @skenandj. Hope you like it! I certainly don't know how to feel about it.

 

Link has always been a glutton, so when his most treasured friend Prince Sidon asked if he wanted to try his fish sticks he said yes right away.

 

He got hooked instantly.

 

At first, he tried only one at a time.

 

However, when he moved on to a full serving of two fish sticks, he knew there was no going back.

 

Fish sticks quickly became his all time favorite.

 

He never feels full unless he has Sidon's special fish sticks and Sidon loves to give Link as much of his fish sticks as the little hero is willing to take.

 


End file.
